country_craftserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Line.
This is the official timeline for the server, this timeline will take you from the events that lead up to world war three, all the way up to the most modern things. You can browse this page to learn more about seperate wars, movements, or anything with any historical value to the server. 2014 #American and North Korean tensions increase due to many threats to the American mainland. #Russia starts developing weaponry that could restructure continents to its' vision. The E.B.B.M. #America, Mexico, and Canada sign the American Union pact, starting a EU style ruling in North America. 2015 #Russia completes it's weaponry and ships to countries willing to pay top dollar for it. #NAU try to come to reason with Russia as to why they should stop selling out their invention to any foreign "Terrorist" governments. #The Democratic People's Republic of Korea purchase more weaponry from Russian arms dealers to supply their armed forces. 2016 #World goes into mass chaos when Iran officially declares war on Israel. #DPRK declares war on South Korea. #Priests in America, Britain, South Africa, Australia, and New Zealand go on strike, leading church support away from the war as it may bring "The end of all days." #Russia supports the United Nations in a war against DPRK, so long as Russia is not set up as a base of operations for U.N. dealings. 2017 #After complete isolation from the world following what was world war three, Russia reformated the Soviet Union, taking over all territories that had governments whiped out during the war. The People's Republic of China took over small Asian countries near by to compensate for loses, it eventually failed and joined the Soviet Union. Sweden united with Norway, Finland, and Iceland to become the Nordic Empire. Japan turned into the People's Republic of Japan, following a Soviet-Style Leninist-Marxist government. The Philippines became a Monarchist style government under a King Amado Flores. Britain reformed the British Empire but the economy crashed almost instantaneously, thus rendering all hope for their survival useless, they disolved into more countries. Romania-Bulgaria became a united country, taking over most of Europe. #Soviet Union allies with all East Hemisphere countries, Tasmania and Australia succeed to become Chinoco, later they are deemed uninhabitable after they had used weapons of mass destruction, on themselves. 2018-2078 #Russia and Japan discover space age technology, laser rifles, and space ships capable of personal use. #Russia and Mexican-America ally into one big armed forces. #The United Nations starts back up only accepting first world countries. #East and West America split up, one part went Soviet, then went to Mexican America, the other became the Amerikan People's Republik. #China and Sweden go into a war, result, China's only city is destroyed and Sweden's capital is demolished. The official winner is still debated to this day. #Nordic pioneers move to England and take on Great Britain, Romania soon declares war, the end result was a Romanian victory. 2079 #Soviet Leader, Nikolai Lev Preletskovich, marries Elizabeth Anne Karchevskovo, princess of Bulgaria Romania. Reformats government into a Monarchist-Communist society. With King Nikolai and Queen Elizabeth on top, following with their two children, Princess Katrina and Duke Dmitri. #Patenting becomes popular among countries, many countries patent new things every day.